


Unfaithful Love

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Facials, M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lately, Levi has been crazy busy with work. He barely has time to eat and sleep, let alone give his husband, Eren, any attention whatsoever. The two got into a fight and Eren stormed out of the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I still suck at writing and that whole plot thing

Lately, Levi has been crazy busy with work. He barely has time to eat and sleep, let alone give his husband, Eren, any attention whatsoever. The two got into a fight and Eren stormed out of the house. He does that all the fucking time because he knows Levi hates it.

Eren usually either stays with Mikasa and Armin or goes to the bar until it closes. He’d rather stay with Mikasa and Armin but unfortunately, they were out for the night. God knows where.

So Eren just gets in his car and leaves to the bar. He parks his car then heads inside.

He sits on a bar stool then orders a beer.

The bar wasn’t too busy. There are drunk people everywhere, which makes sense. They were either hitting on more sober people or embarrassing themselves. Or both.

Some guy started to hardcore hit on Eren. He started to touch his shoulder and rub his back, whispers disgusting phrases in his ears.

“Hey. Knock it off. I’m married, you sicko.”

“That doesn’t matter. They’ll never have to know.” He kissed the shell of Eren’s ear while holding his shoulders so he couldn’t get away. “Seriously… fuck off.” Eren squirmed more, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

“Hey. He obviously doesn’t like it. Step the fuck back.” A tall blonde man says while looking at the man with danger in his eyes. He grabs the other man's shoulder then pushes him hard.

The man pulls his hands off of Eren then walks away with a disappointed grunt. The blonde guy sat next to Eren.

“Are you alright?” His voice is as smooth as fucking butter.

“Yes, thank you,” Eren says quietly while rubbing his shoulders. They hurt because the guy's grip was so fucking strong.

The blonde man nods. “Sure thing.” He turns to look at Eren. “I’m Erwin. Nice to meet you.”

“Eren.” Eren looks back and smiles. He plays with the ring on his finger then takes a big drink of his beer.

Erwin looks at his ring then back at him. “What’s your wife's name?”

Eren blushed lightly then scratches the back of his head. “Uh.. well… His name is Levi.” He laughs softly then looks away from Erwin slightly.

“Oh. You two are very happy, yes?”

“Yeah. For the most part. He has been really busy lately with his work so we haven’t really been able to do anything together. Like, not even eat dinner together. We got in a fight and that's why I'm here.”

“Huh. I hope you two get better.”

“Yeah. He hasn't touched me in two fucking weeks.” Eren smirks to himself then moves his hand to touch the inside of Erwin’s leg which makes the other man jump slightly with a surprised look. “I’m all pent up. Maybe you can help?” Eren fakes an innocent look while looking up at Erwin.

Erwin flushes slightly then look at his hand. “U-Um… We just met…”

Eren laughs slightly. “Who cares? I’ll pay you and you can get off a couple times. C’mon.” Erwin sighs then smirks.

“Fine…” Erwin grabs Eren’s chin then pulls him closer to his face. “You don’t have to pay.” He smirks wider when he sees Eren’s face flush light then push their lips together. Eren leans into the kiss but then pulls away quickly.

“Hey. Not here… If someone sees me they’ll tell Levi then he’ll fucking kill me. I am a married man, aren’t I? Let’s go to your place.” Erwin nods then stand up.

They walk out of the bar and gets in Erwin’s car, which of course, is fancy as hell.

They arrive at Erwin’s house quickly and as soon as they walk into his house their lips mash together and their bodies bump into each other. Eren’s fingers undo the buttons on Erwin’s shirt while Erwin pulls off Eren’s tee-shirt.

Eren’s lips leave Erwin’s then kisses his neck roughly, leaving a small red mark. He unbuckles Erwin’s pants then sinks to his knees slowly while kissing down his torso. He yanks down Erwin’s pants and boxers then start to jerk him off.

He licks his lips then sucks on the base of Erwin’s cock. Erwin groans then grab fistfuls of Eren’s hair and tugs on it gently. Eren licks up the others cock then sucks on the tip. Eren looked up at Erwin while he moved deeper. He grabs his thighs and tried to deepthroat him but failed and chokes on the others member.

Eren pulled away and wiped his mouth while stroking Erwin’s member. “God, Erwin, you’re fucking huge,” Erwin smirked then thrusts forward when Eren started to suck him again.

Erwin grabs the side of Eren’s head and strokes his hair before thrusting into Eren’s throat all the way to the base of his cock. Eren gags loudly then grabs Erwin’s hips trying to push away slightly.

He closes his eyes then sucks harder and bobs his head slowly. Erwin groaned loudly then yanks on Eren’s hair while thrusting his hips even faster. “I’m gonna cum.” He says then strokes Eren’s head again.

Eren hums in response. He has his hands tightly gripping Erwin’s sides for a little more balance as Erwin fucks his face.  

Erwin throws his head back while he pulls himself out of Eren’s mouth and cums over Eren’s face. He rubs his member on the others cheek a couple times then fully pulls away, pants starting to bunch around his knees.

When Eren stands up he presses his lips against Erwin’s. Erwin picks Eren up then carries his upstairs to his bedroom. He sets Eren on the bed and starts to kiss his neck.

Eren bites his lip gently and mewls as Erwin latches his lips onto Eren’s nipple. He sucks and bites at the hardening bud while Eren moans quietly. Erwin peppers a few kisses on Eren’s chest then pulls his pants down off his legs.

The two kiss clumsily as Erwin reaches over to dig in a drawer for a bottle of lube and a condom. He flips Eren around and gives his ass a good smack before lubing up a thick finger. Erwin inserts a finger and twists it around, Eren squirming from either pleasure or pain, the slightly older man guessed it was a mixture of both.

Erwin curled his fingers perfectly to hit that spot deep inside of Eren, the smaller boy's back arching beautifully as a bead if pre-cum drips off his long shaft onto the bed sheets below him.

“F-fuck… Erwin…” Eren moans out into a pillow. Erwin slides his fingers out of Eren, earning a soft whine from the other man, then continues by ripping the condom wrapper with his teeth and sliding it onto his member.

Erwin lets out a low groan as he quickly pushes into the submissive boy below him, Eren letting out his own lewd noises. He starts off slowly thrusting into Eren but soon quickens his pace after Eren starts to rock his hips against Erwin's.

“Fuck! Faster, Erwin! Harde- _nngh_!“ Erwin pushes him flat onto the bed, holding him down so he can't move. Erwin moved close to Eren's ear and licks the shell before blowing on it. “You have to ask nicely, Eren. I’m not moving until you _beg_.”

Eren shivers softly as Erwin only grinds inside of him one time, then stops again. He whines and tries to push back but Erwin has a tight grip on his hips.

“God _dammit_ \- no I’m not begging,” Eren growls.

“Fine. I guess I’m not gonna move.” Erwin says and bites Eren’s ear.

Eren groans out of annoyance. “Fine. Please fuck me into the mattress with your big cock… Make me moan like a whore. _Your_ whore.” He blushes deeply and buries his face into the pillow.

“ _Good boy_.” Erwin cooes and draws his hips back so only the tip was left inside Eren's fluttering hole, slamming back into him hard. 

Eren bites his lip, his eyes rolling back into his head and he moans loudly. “Ah, fuck me harder, _Daddy_!” He moans carelessly and Erwin groans deeply in his chest, hips snapping into Eren quicker, harder, deeper.

“Shit, Eren, I’m gonna cum again.” He moans into Eren's ear, hand snaking underneath of the young man and gripping his member and stroking him.

“Mmah m-me too.” He moans and tilts his head to the side, allowing Erwin to kiss him.

The kiss is sloppy and wet, tongues tangling with each other, teeth nipping at skin.

Erwin was the first to tip over the edge, cumming inside of the condom. Eren followed soon after.

Erwin pulls out and pulls off the condom. He ties it off and throws it in the small trash can sitting by his bed. Erwin flops to the side and pulls Eren against his chest.

“Holy shit, my husband is gonna kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Idk-but-ur-mum-did


End file.
